Unexpected After Effect
by UraharaX
Summary: It has been a few weeks after Kurosaki Ichigo lost his Shinigami powers. He is a normal, High school boy. But is that the end...? An unexpected side effect from the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho suddenly appears, sending Ichigo to another Dimension. Enjoy.
1. The Forgotten Effect

**Chapter One: The Forgotten Effect**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail, though I wish I did.**

**UraharaX: In Bleach it will be right after Ichigo loses his power, but right before he gets his new abilities, bummer yeah, but I really am behind in Bleach and Fairy Tail so…that's why I have not been writing in this story partly, and partly why I am hesitant in continuing. I am starting in the Lullaby Arc, I'll just go with whatever comes out of my fingers.**

Kurosaki Ichigo got up at his usual time, 7:00 AM. He had about thirty minutes to get ready and to be honest, he didn't want to. It had been about three weeks since he lost his Shinigami abilities. He could no longer see any Ghosts, Hollows, or Shinigami. He barely felt people's Reiatsu or his own for the matter. He was a normal, eighteen year old high school guy. Something he dreamed of being on occasions. He had to admit, he was a bit bored and disappointed by the sudden power loss but really didn't care.

He still had his instincts, his physical strength, and quick senses from the training he did while he was a Shinigami. He noticed Karin's growth in Reiatsu, the growth even noticeable to him. He didn't ask her about it since she didn't ask him for help, so he assumed she was coping well.

He got out of bed and took a quick shower, dressing in his school uniform. He didn't bother wearing his gray coat, just going with the simple white button up shirt and gray pants. He put on the necktie with reluctance but didn't pull it all the way up.

He grunted a bit and stopped himself for the hundredth time. Rukia wasn't here anymore, no need to go into the closet every time. He noticed the weird lion doll with the blue cross on the back of its head. No need to worry about a troublesome, perverted Modified Soul called Kon either.

He picked up his small bag and slung his arm over his shoulder, the bag hanging loosely behind him. He opened the door and went out, turning towards the staircase. He went down to the smell of toast and eggs.

Yuzu was already up and making breakfast. She wore her yellow apron that was wrapped around her small body over her sailor school uniform. She was the smallest among their family, and the one who resembled their deceased mother the most. Her hair was now shoulder length, making her resemble their mother even more. She had soft dark brown eyes and dressed more like a girl than her older sister, Karin. Her usual red hairclip was on the left side of her head.

She turned around and gave Ichigo a warm smile, "Ichi-nii. Good morning. Take a seat, I'm almost done with the eggs. Dad already left and Karin is getting ready." Ichigo nodded and sat down, picking up the newspaper for anything interesting. He was always on the lookout for anything that indicated the presence of a Shinigami or Hollow. He couldn't help but still be drawn to his old world.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up to see Karin dressed in his high schools uniform, her obviously choosing his high school to go to. She had a gray dress, knee high black socks, and a white button up shirt with a gray coat over it. It was her first day in high school, she looked ready to take on anything.

"Morning, Ichi-nii." she noticed him reading the newspaper and sweat dropped, "What are you? An old man?" he grunted and buried his face into the newspaper again.

"Morning, Yuzu. Where's dad?" Karin sat down across from Ichigo, leaning back with her right arm on top of the chair, her body turned slightly to the right so she was facing Yuzu.

"Good morning Karin, he went out for some reason. He said he had to attend to some kind of business with an old friend…" Ichigo picked up on this. Probably went out to discuss what happened with Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san…again.

Ichigo sighed and got up to go and wash his hands when his vision suddenly got blurry. His eyes widened as he stumbled, his left hand coming up to his face while his right hand gripped the table to steady himself.

Karin's head snapped to attention, looking at Ichigo intently. She gazed at him warily, her body ready to spring up.

"Ichi-nii? Are you alright…? You look kind of pale…" Yuzu came over as well, wiping her hands on her apron. She tilted her head and reached up to touch Ichigo's forehead.

Instinctively he jumped back, holding his hand up, "N-No…I'm fine. I just got up too fast…I'm heading out, not too hungry…" he picked up his bag and ran out before they could say anything.

_What the hell was that…? The after effects of the Final Getsuga Tensho should have ended weeks ago…_ He shook his head clear of any remaining blurriness. _I better go talk to Urahara about this…_

He was just about to turn around when a familiar voice called out to him, "Kurosaki-kun! Good morning!" Orihime Inoue was running towards him, waving her hand at him. Behind her was the regular group of friends that were accompanying him every morning, Arisawa Tatsuki, Sado Yasutora, and Ishida Uryu.

"Yo, Kurosaki. Are you feeling better?" Tatsuki wasn't told the truth of course, she was only told he was sick and bedridden for a month, so she took the opportunity to accompany Orihime in making sure he was alright every morning.

"Are you alright…Ichigo?" Sado spoke in a calm voice, hints of concern here and there. He was big and bulky as ever. Ichigo was betting his Reiatsu rose, hell he was betting even Orihime's Reiatsu rose, she got stronger back in Hueco Mundo when he found her, so she must be even stronger right now.

"Morning, Chad, Inoue, Tatsuki, Ishida. I'm fine, stop worrying bout me so much. Jeez…" Ishida fixed his glasses, pushing the center up with his index finger, "We came here all worried and concerned for your health and this is the thanks we get, Kurosaki?" Ichigo winced a little and muttered a reluctant "thank you".

Tatsuki started to laugh while Orihime was waving her arms around, mumbling something about him not needing to thank them. Sado remained quiet as usual and Ishida just looked away.

Orihime was in her regular button up shirt and tan sweater, the short grey skirt barely covering above her knees. Tatsuki was in the same set up but had spandex shorts under her skirt, so that any guy who saw up her skirt would be instantly disappointed.

Chad and Ishida were in the same set up as him except Chad didn't bother wearing the blue-orange tie. Ishida, as expected, was in a clean and neat uniform. His white button up shirt was ironed and crispy clean, along with his long grey pants. His tie was tightly done up to his throat, his collar neat and organized. He even wore the standard belt neatly.

Ichigo observed his kind-of-normal circle of friends. He noted how different they each were, but how close they each were to him and each other. He was about to comment on this discovery when his vision blurred again, this time severely. He felt himself losing strength in his legs and body. He heard someone yell his name in the distance as he fell, his vision swarming with dark spots until total blackness engulfed him.

o.o

Ichigo groaned. He had a splitting headache and his body felt like it was on fire. His throat felt like a sandbox and he couldn't move at all. He tried opening his eyes but it took so much effort and strength that he gave up. He could feel a little bit of feeling slowly coming back to his body. He felt…a soft mattress. Was he back home? He felt a cool hand wipe his forehead. It felt like…

Ichigo groaned again and let the darkness swallow him, letting his strength leave his body and his mind.

o.o

Ichigo breathed out heavily, his eyes slowly opening. The first thing he noticed was that this was not his house, or any place he had ever been to. He painfully got up, looking around the big room. It looked like an old fashioned infirmary, rows and rows of identical crisp white beds around the room. A small desk with a lamp on it was on the far side of the room, next to a door.

The room was dimly lit by the moonlight shining through a few windows, giving it an eerie blue look. He looked around some more and saw a glass of water on the night table besides his bed. He hungrily drank the water, the cool water slipping down his throat, which felt like rough sand paper. He also noticed a piece of bread on a plate, which he picked up and gulfed down in a few bites. Still fresh… Which meant that someone was coming into his room and constantly putting new bread and water by his bed.

At least he knew that whoever was in charge of this place was a kind person. With that out of the way, he needed to find out where this place was…and what happened after he blurred out. He noticed his school uniform folded neatly on a chair by his bed. He then noticed that he was in a plain white pajama. He got up slowly, his aching muscles protesting a bit.

He stretched his legs, arms, neck, shoulders, and every possible part of his body he could stretch. He felt his body loosening and relaxing. He also noticed something that shocked him, Reiatsu. He could feel his immense Reiatsu again, as well as a few others around him. He frowned and closed his eyes, feeling the Reiatsu around him. All of the people, even small children he sensed, had the Reiatsu level of an, at least, low seat Shinigami. Which meant that everyone could see him if he was a Shinigami.

He felt one that felt a little like the Head Commander, maybe a few notches weaker but still... Now that scared him. Someone with the same level of power as the Gramps? Well…Ichigo hadn't exactly felt the Head Commander's Reiatsu when he wasn't holding back at least eighty percent of his power…anyways… Maybe that was the Head Commander? Come to think of it…if all of these people felt like Reiatsu…did that mean he was in Soul Society…?

He then realized something else, he could feel his inner power again, his _**Shinigami **_powers. He could feel Zangetsu and even the Inner Hollow. He did not believe it, no, more of he could not believe it. He saw his bag on the chair as well and quickly grabbed it, opening it up and taking out his Substitute Shinigami badge. He felt the power flowing through it again.

It couldn't be…could it? He felt a spark of excitement igniting in him and slowly moved the badge towards himself, letting the cool metal touch his heart. What happened next, Ichigo could not comprehend.

He felt power, then an immense explosion. The next thing he knew he was in the middle of a huge crater, his Shinigami Kimono covering his body once more. He felt the weight of his huge Zanpakuto on his back, the familiar white bandages wrapped around the whole thing. His familiar cleaver looking katana was on his back once more. The familiar tall black blade with a silver edge barely weighing him down. It had no tsuba or hilt as usual, and the familiar clothe was once again wrapped around his blade, change its length at his will, shortening to reveal the blade then getting longer to cover it again.

He almost jumped for joy at the sound of an all too familiar voice, **"Ichigo…what in the world…how…this is not possible. How are you calling upon us again? How are you wielding us again?"** he could hear the surprise and shock in Tensa Zangetsu's voice and grinned, "Yo, Tensa Zangetsu. It's nice to hear your voice…wait what? Tensa Zangetsu? Why…where is Old Man Zangetsu?"

He heard Tensa Zangetsu sighed, **"Is that really important right now? What you should be wondering is how this happened… Besides, I am Zangetsu as well, I am him, he is me. Whether I'm Tensa Zangetsu or Old Man Zangetsu, I'm Zangetsu, so there really isn't a problem, right?" **Ichigo could see his point but still…he missed the old man…

"Ah I guess it's alright. It's nice to hear your voice though. Did ya miss me?" he grinned a bit, scratching his head.

He heard a hysterical laugh and couldn't help flinching a little, _**"Miss you? Who the hell would miss some stupid idiotic softie like you? Huh? Not me!" **_he could hear the playfulness in the Hollow's voice and shook his head.

He grinned a little, "Good to see you too bastard." he heard a hysterical laugh again.

_**"So? What the hell happened? How did you bring us back huh? The Final Getsuga Tensho should have completely wiped out your Reiatsu and Shinigami powers. And me…"**_ Ichigo couldn't answer him if he wanted, he himself had no idea where the hell he was or what the hell was happening.

**"Ichigo, someone is coming, the noise and chaos you caused when you changed attracted more attention than you think…" **Ichigo looked around, suddenly very aware of the gaping hole he made in this building. The whole wall was blown to bits, thankfully his body reacted and focused the full force on the wall. Besides the bed, everything else was ok.

_For now…back in my body… _Ichigo looked around and froze. _Oh shit where is my body? _He looked around frantically, moving outside with his Shunpo. _Oh shit! Where is my body!_ He looked around frantically. That was when he looked at his chest, over his heart. He saw the mark of his Substitute Shinigami badge shape over his heart, a black marking engraved into his chest. _Well this is new…_

Ichigo scratched his head. _So…my body is gone and I'm stuck as a Shinigami forever? Great… When I wanted my powers back this is not how I wanted them…_

He sighed and turned around to go back into the building when he felt a few powerful Reiatsus coming towards him. He didn't know whether to run or not, but felt it was rude to be taken cared of then run off after destroying their building.

So he just stood there and waited for them to come. He felt the first one rounding the corner of the building. He guessed by the looks of the environment around him, he was behind the building. Now that he listened, he heard some kind of party going on towards the front. He turned towards the approaching Reiatsu. _This amount…a Captain level…?_

He was surprised when he faced a scarlet haired beauty. She looked about nineteen or twenty and had long Scarlet hair coming down past her shoulders. She had sharp brown eyes and was dressed clad in armor. She wore a short blue skirt that went down stopping just before her knees. She wore knee high black boots that matched her skirt and had silver armor covering her whole top body, including her arms. It had an orange cross symbol on it, reminding him of a knight.

What caught his attention was a short sword she had in her right hand, which was covered by a gauntlet. Her left hand was covered in a similar gauntlet, both of her arms were mostly armored as well. He could see the edge of some kind of symbol near her shoulder. He couldn't quite make it out.

She looked like she had some strength, he gave her that. But, without making himself sound too cocky, he knew he was stronger than her by far, even without his Bankai. He smiled a little and waved awkwardly, "Y-Yo…it's a beautiful night right?" he mentally kicked himself at his stupid comment.

The scarlet haired beauty didn't respond and kept looking at him with cold, guarded eyes. She looked up at the gaping hole in the building then back at him, "Did you do that?" she gestured with her left hand at the hole and he nodded.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to. It kind of happened by accident. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble…" she nodded a bit but seemed a little doubtful. He smiled nervously then turned his head a bit as he felt another Reiatsu coming towards him. This one felt weaker than the scarlet beauty in front of him, but he sensed an untouched potential, something strong hidden underneath. On purpose or not, he didn't know.

"Erza! Did you find out what that explosion was?" Ichigo turned around and came face to face with someone who had an outrageous colored hair that would rival his. He had tan skin and black eyes, he was an average height and was pretty built. What caught Ichigo's attention was his rose-colored spiky hair. And people said his hair was outrageous. He had some kind of red symbol on the top of his right arm, just below his shoulder. Ichigo didn't recognize it from anywhere.

He wore a silver scale scarf, a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no shirt underneath, short white trousers that went down to his knees, a white black wristband on his left wrist and sandals. Also a scar was barely visible on the right side of his neck.

Ichigo could tell instantly that this boy had gotten into a lot of fights. His black-green eyes stared at Ichigo with a hunger for a challenge. Ichigo swore he saw steam coming out of his mouth, his teeth a bit unnaturally sharp.

"Oi, Natsu, stop fooling around, aren't we supposed to check if this was an attack?" another boy with a high Reiatsu level that almost equaled a Captain came up behind the rose-colored hair boy. He had spiky black-colored hair, with unnatural white eyes and a scar on his forehead. He wore a long white coat that came down to his upper thighs and had a black turtle neck sweater under it. He wore black pants that came down just past his knees and black boots covering the rest of his legs and feet. He looked about eighteen or nineteen, the same as the rose-colored hair boy.

"Shut up Gray! I don't care why we came out here, if this guy is strong, I'm fighting him!" Ichigo's hand instinctively came up to the hilt of his Zanpakuto, his body in his battle stance. He felt the girl behind him stiffen, but made no move to attack him.

He saw the black haired guy, Gray, look at him for a few seconds then shrug, "Do whatever you want Natsu, but if you seriously hurt him, the Master will punish you." the rose-colored hair boy, Natsu, grinned with anticipation and crouched down a bit, his hands balling up into a fist.

Ichigo frowned. Did this guy expect to beat him with no weapon? Was he under estimating him?

"Natsu! Wait a second! The Master told us to check it out, not attack!" the girl behind him spoke up a bit hurriedly, trying to calm her companion down.

Ichigo was about to speak up as well, when strange red-orange circles appeared in front of the rose-colored hair boy's hands, flames wrapping around the fists. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kayu no Tekken!" he felt a surge of Reiatsu coming from the boy as he suddenly leapt forward towards him. Ichigo was surprised, yes, by the flames but he could feel how weak they were. He didn't even bother drawing his Zanpakuto and merely caught his fist. He felt immense power radiating from his body, more power then he ever felt before.

"**Ichigo…your powers are stronger right now…but you need to take it easy…your body is still getting used to being a Shinigami again…too much power and your body will be strained. No Bankai or Hollow Mask for now, no Getsuga Tensho either. Got it?" **Ichigo absently nodded then refocused on his opponent, who had his mouth agape, his eyes filled with shock.

Ichigo stilled remembered the nifty technique of covering his body with Reiatsu to weaken blows and even slashes from Zanpaktos. He had never tried to fully make a shield with it, but he guessed it was no different from shooting out an immense blast of Reiatsu through Getsuga Tensho so he experimented in the past, covering and pumping his body with Reiatsu to block blows completely. He figured that was how those damn Captains kept catching his blade.

Ichigo refocused on his opponent in front of him, who was still trying to force his hand forward. Ichigo saw the shock in the black-haired boy's face too, his crossed arms loosening a bit, his mouth slightly agape.

Ichigo looked into the rose-colored hair boy's eyes, speaking calmly, "I am not here to fight, so let's not do this?" it seemed like this only provoked the rose-colored hair boy, who just jumped back and slammed his fists together, a red-orange circle appearing in front of him.

"You're strong…you're very strong! I'm going all out!" Ichigo felt another wave of power coming from the boy in front of him. Ichigo didn't want to fight, not with someone he didn't know. He was about to draw his Zanpakuto, when he felt the girl behind him move quickly towards him.

Ichigo was going to turn around and face her, but was surprised when she ran past him and slammed her fist into the rose-colored hair boy's head.

"Natsu! For once, listen to me! Didn't I tell you to stop attacking everyone you meet? Didn't the Master also tell you this? Think Natsu!" he heard a small chuckle from the black-haired boy, Gray, followed by another sound of someone being hit, "You too Gray, don't support Natsu in his fighting!"

Ichigo slowly turned around and saw the two boys in headlocks, by the scarlet haired beauty. He smiled awkwardly at the scene, scratching the back of his head, "Uh…I'm sorry for the trouble…I didn't mean to break the wall…I'll pay for it however I can…"

He saw the scarlet haired beauty turn to him and smile, "Oh don't worry about it, we have a nature mage so we can just ask her to repair the wall the best she can. I'm Erza Scarlet, it is nice to meet you."

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, it is nice to meet you too…can I ask, where exactly I am?" Ichigo looked around, taking in what little he could see. It seemed like a medieval kind of place, the buildings all seemed to be made out of wood and stone. He could feel Reiatsu all around him in the air, which was giving him more power, plus his own immense Reiatsu that practically tripled since his last fight. He didn't want to think about how powerful he would be with his Mask on…

He looked up as Erza let go of the boy called Natsu and the other boy called Gray. They both straightened up and looked at Ichigo, one with boredom and the other with excitement.

"Yo! I'm Natsu Dragneel! Nice to meet you man!" Natsu grinned and made an ninety degree angle with his right arm, placing his left hand on his bicep, "You're pretty strong!"

Ichigo nodded at Natsu and turned to the other boy, "I'm Gray Fullbuster…nice to meet you."

Ichigo nodded but felt a little awkward, pointing a finger at Gray, "Nice to meet you too…but, why are you in your boxers…?" Gray looked at Ichigo with confusion then noticed that his clothes were missing and nowhere to be found.

"Whoa! Holy crap! When the hell did this happen?" Ichigo saw Natsu laughing and Erza was just ignoring the whole thing, so he assumed this happened a lot.

"So not cool Gray! Ha ha! Why are you stripping?" Ichigo sweat dropped as Gray started yelling at Natsu, "Oi! I don't even remember taking em off! Why the hell does this happen, in front of the stranger no less!"

Ichigo watched as Gray ran off towards the front of the building to look for his clothes. He had them on a second ago…how would they have ended up at the front? Ichigo shook his head of the thought and looked at Natsu and Erza.

Erza smiled a bit and moved her body slightly to the right, her right arm extended to the side, "Why don't you come with us? The Master thought it was you who caused the explosion but asked us to come out here to check what the commotion was about, just in case."

Ichigo nodded and had no idea who this "Master" was but guessed he was the one in charge. He moved forward, following the strange duo towards the front of the building.

o.o

The quiet infirmary didn't hint on the chaos he would see before him. It looked like an old fashioned all out brawl. Tables and chairs were flying in all directions, and various small objects like plates and bottles were being thrown at different people. He saw some people drinking quietly to the side or eating dinner, ignoring the whole brawl .

Everyone was dressed in various different outfits, some old fashioned, some regular casual clothes that weren't exactly the modern day attire. He saw a cowboy looking guy with pistols and a cowgirl looking girl with a hat. He saw a man dressed in an all body black suit with holes over them and even an huge guy with white hair dressed in an black school uniform.

Ichigo looked around and quickly followed Erza, noticing Natsu was gone and was nowhere to be found. Ichigo was about to ask Erza where he went when he heard his voice amidst the huge brawl in the middle.

He followed Erza up to a bar with a beautiful white haired woman behind the counter, who was smiling as if everybody in this place wasn't fighting and trying to kill each other. She looked up as Erza approached, who sat down on a stool in front of the white haired woman.

"Hey, Mira, where is the Master?" Ichigo sat down next to Erza, looking around once more and then focused on the barmaid, Mira.

"Oh, he had to go to his office for a second, an urgent letter arrived a moment ago. I see our patient woke up." Mira turned to Ichigo and smiled, tilting her head to the side a bit, "Hello, I'm Mirajane, please call me Mira. I was one of the people who found you with Erza."

Ichigo nodded and smiled a bit, extending his hand, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, it is nice to meet you. Um, thank you for saving me…" she smiled back at him warmly.

"Oh no! You don't need to thank me, we are always happy to help anyone in need, it's what Fairy Tail does!" Mira smiled widely and clasped her hands together.

Ichigo looked at Erza and Mira confused, "Fairy tale? What are you talking about? Fairy tale as in stories?"

Erza and Mira's eyes widen in surprise. They both looked at each other, then back at Ichigo, "You've never heard of Fairy Tail…?"

Ichigo shook his head, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his head, "Um, I've heard of fairy tales, like stories? Made up myths and stuff?"

Erza and Mira both blinked, then both let out a small laugh. Mira covered her mouth, holding in her giggles, "Oh you are teasing us. Because Fairy Tail sounds exactly like Fairy Tale. How funny."

Ichigo looked at them with a hopeless look, "Ah well…I actually don't even know where I am, one moment I'm going to school, the next thing I know, I'm passing out and I ended up here… Am I in a Fairy Tale? What is this place?" Erza and Mira immediately stopped laughing, once again looking at each other then back at Ichigo.

"Well…lets wait for the Master to come, then we'll talk about anything you like." Mira smiled warmly at Ichigo again, who in return, smiled back at her as well. He felt something flying towards them and reacted quickly, using Shunpo to appear behind whatever was flying towards him and grabbing it from behind.

Ichigo was surprised to see Natsu in his hands. It seemed that during the brawl he was sent flying.

"Awesome! You're so fast!" Natsu grinned at Ichigo, who was holding Natsu by the back of his shirt. He let Natsu down and was suddenly very aware of the people staring at him. Even the brawlers stopped to stare at him. Did he do something wrong?

Everyone started whispering amongst themselves quietly. Ichigo didn't know what he did wrong, everyone was talking amongst themselves and occasionally looking back at him then back to their little circle of people.

He was about to speak up when an elderly voice rang out through the room, "Now, aren't we all being a little rude to our guest? I know you all have horrible manners but I do know I taught you better than this…" Ichigo looked up and was surprised to see a very short old man standing on the rail of the second floor, his arms crossed.

Everyone started to sheepishly smile, rubbing their heads or looking away. He heard a simultaneous, "Sorry Master." and watched as everyone went about their own business, either back to drinking or eating.

Ichigo watched as the old man just jumped down, landing on his feet swiftly. He walked over to the bar and jumped up onto the counter, sitting down with his legs crossed. He smiled and turned his head to Mira, "Give me one drink, and keep them coming."

Ichigo immediately stood up straight when the old man faced him. He could feel the man's Reiatsu. Almost the same as the Head Commander. He didn't know how so much power could fit into such a small guy, then again, Toshiro was pretty short and he was an elite Captain. Neliel was so small yet the third ranking Espada, though her powers only showed when she got her normal body back.

"That speed…you're a powerful boy." Ichigo saw the fierce look the old man was giving him, staring into his eyes. He swore he could feel the old man looking straight into his soul, well he was actually looking at his soul, but that was not the point.

"Ah um…I…" the old man smiled warmly and held his hand up, "I wasn't trying to make you feel uncomfortable, my apologies. I'm Makarov, the Master of the Fairy Tail Guild. Who might you be?"

Ichigo found himself straightening up again, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, sir." he heard the old man chuckle.

"No need to be formal, Ichigo. Speak freely. I may not look it, but I'm a pretty fun old man!" Makarov grinned happily as he lifted his mug of beer.

Ichigo nodded and relaxed his stance, gazing around the strange place once again. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves, even while they were throwing punches at each other. This place reminded him of the Eleventh Division barracks, where everyone was so tough and were always training and fighting in the division dojo.

Ichigo turned back to Makarov, "Excuse me Gramps, where exactly am I? I really don't remember how I got here, let alone where here is…"

Makarov nodded a bit, "You're in the merchant town Magnolia, in the Kingdom of Fiore. This is the Guild of Fairy Tail. Don't worry, we are a nice guild, despite our reputation."

Ichigo stared at Makarov with a look of total confusion. "Magnolia? Fiore? Where is that…? Is that in Europe or Russia or something? America? I'm pretty sure I'm not anywhere near Soul Society…" Makarov looked bewildered. Erza and Mira looked at each other again then back at Ichigo, again.

"You don't know the Kingdom of Fiore…? Where are you from…?" Erza spoke up, taking a step forward.

Ichigo turned to her, a small glint of worry in his eyes, "I'm from Japan! Karakura town! Mashiba!" he was starting to panic a little bit. _I'm getting a bad feeling about this…_

**"Ichigo. Something is wrong, this place is different, no…I think this whole world is different. I can feel it, I know you can feel it too, this place is different from your world, but it is also different from Soul Society." **Tensa Zangetsu spoke up suddenly, somehow sensing the thoughts that were creeping up in the back of Ichigo's mind.

_**"This place is also different from Hueco Mundo. It doesn't feel anything like that weird sand box. It doesn't feel like Las Noches either. This place is a whole new level buddy! Ha ha ha! Good luck Ichigo…wait…if he is in trouble…." **_the annoying voice of his inner hollow faded at the end as he finally remembered that Ichigo's problems, were his problems as well.

Ichigo refocused on Makarov as he spoke up, "I…have never heard of any of those places. They don't sound like any towns in Earth Land…are you from the East?"

Ichigo looked a little stunned, running a hand down his face. Where the hell was he…? Japan wasn't a random place, he knew that any country or nation has heard of Japan, who hasn't? There was the possibility that this place was some sort of isolated town, not keeping up with the present, kind of place. But a whole country? He highly doubted it.

"How did I get here? Who brought me here?" Ichigo looked back at Makarov, who was looking intently at Ichigo.

"Well, you made quite a dramatic entrance actually…I found you while I was out for a walk in the Canyons. I was walking with Mira and Erza here to discuss some issues when suddenly we saw these small blue specks of energy, maybe magic, falling down like snow. It was only falling in one small area, quite rapidly. We watched as they fell, forming slowly, but surely, into an human being. When it was fully formed, you were there…we didn't know what to do. We assumed you used some sort of powerful transportation magic and exhausted yourself. But now I see that this was not the case…so what exactly did you do, before appearing here in such an peculiar manner?" Makarov stroked his chin, looking at Ichigo as he drank his beer.

Ichigo closed his eyes, needing to think for a second. By how the gramps was describing it, Ichigo was betting he dissolved into Spiritual Particles and then reformed somewhere else. That meant that after he passed out, he dissolved. Did that mean he died? Did that mean he was in the after-life, of the after-life?

**"I don't think so, Ichigo. You didn't die a second time, I'm sure of it. If you died again, I would not be here."** Zangetsu spoke up again, answering his thoughts.

_**"Don't be forgettin me!" **_Ichigo rubbed his forehead, opening his eyes. _Could you two not speak in my head one after the other, it is surprisingly, giving me a headache._

He heard a grumble from his Inner Hollow and an small mutter of apology from Tensa Zangetsu.

"Ah um…no, it'll take me a while to explain all that, and it is really complicated so…lets skip that for now…" Ichigo felt immensely tired, despite his sleep in the bed upstairs.

He was about to speak when he felt his eyes blur again. He felt his body swaying and finally fall back. He heard distant yells and vaguely remembered his friends doing the same exact thing. He finally closed his eyes, giving into the darkness.

**Uraharax: Ah well, it turned out better than I thought, some parts could have used more effort and precision but I guess I got lazy. I usually get bored with a story real fast, so I apologize. I have decided to send some more Bleach characters, I've read a lot of stories that only sent the main character into the other world, so I thought I'd change it up a bit. I know sending one is easier and more interesting I guess, but I want to send more. I'm planning on sending a couple I like. Currently it is either Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi couple or just the Kuchiki siblings, pairing Rukia with Ichigo and Byakuya with Erza. I'll do whatever. Sorry for making Ichigo a bit OOC.**


	2. Going After Ichigo

**Chapter Two: Going After Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail, I still wish I did.**

**This will be a short chapter mainly because it will just be describing how the pair gets sucked into the world of Fairy Tail. But still, Enjoy. And thanks for the two reviews, I am so impatient so I went ahead and posted the second, short chapter. I changed as much as I could to make the story even a little better. Ichigo might seem a bit unlike himself, but I tried to make him a bit more mellow after he lost his powers, so more mature I guess? He will smile, he does blush at girls. Who knows?**

"So what you're telling me is that…Kurosaki-san just suddenly…collapsed in front of you all and….dissolved into Spiritual Particles?" Urahara Kisuke was currently sitting in front of Chad, Orihime, Ishida, and Tatsuki. They came running to Urahara's shop first thing, to find out what happened after Ichigo's sudden disappearance.

"You sound surprised…does that mean you don't what happened either?" Ishida fixed his glasses, pushing the center up with his index finger, looking Urahara straight in the eyes.

"Yes…I was unaware of this effect; I don't think anyone knew of it…this is strange…" Urahara thoughtfully rubbed his chin, his eyes seeming lost in deep thought for a few moments.

"I just contacted Soul Society, Kisuke. Kuchiki and Abarai are going to come in a little bit." Shihoin Yoruichi sat down next to her best friend, laying her hands on her knees. She met eyes with her childhood friend briefly, and then looked back at the children in front of them.

"Isshin said he'll be here in a little bit as well, he needs to finish something up…" Urahara nodded at Yoruichi and picked up his tea cup, sipping at his green tea.

"Urahara-san…can't you do something? You're the smartest person in Soul Society; wouldn't you be able to anything?" Orihime sniffed, having cried for the past hour.

Tatsuki had no idea what was going on, vaguely knowing about Shinigami, Hollows, Arrancer, and the whole other world thing. She was doing her best to comfort Orihime while dealing with her own emotions. She really wanted Ichigo back as well.

Urahara got up, holding onto his hat as he walked towards the front of his shop, picking up his cane as he went.

"Ishida-san, please come with me. Lead me to the place Kurosaki-san disappeared at. The rest of you wait here for Abarai-san and Kuchiki-san." Orihime looked like she was going to protest when Yoruichi spoke up first, "Kisuke, I'm coming with you. Inoue, don't worry. We'll figure something out. Wait here with the others until we come back. Tell Abarai and Kuchiki that we went to scope out the scene."

Orihime nodded and relaxed, closing her eyes. Tatsuki wrapped an arm around her best friend reassuringly, a small smile on her lips. Orihime returned a small smile as well and closed her eyes, feeling a bit tired.

"I'll be right back, don't you all worry…" Urahara grinned and turned around, his hand on his hat as he walked out, Ishida and Yoruichi right behind him.

o.o

"I don't sense anything…nothing seems out of order…" Urahara looked around the small street they were on while Ishida stood by, looking a bit tense to be back where his…'_friend'_ just suddenly collapsed and dissolved.

"Now you said that he just sort of…went blank, dropped, and then dissolved? Just like that?" Urahara turned to Ishida, his hand still holding onto his hat.

Ishida nodded, "We were walking to school as usual, and nothing seemed off, his Reiatsu was normal, he looked normal. Then suddenly he just…dropped. Then he disappeared…I don't know what else to say…" Yoruichi was still looking around, her right hand under her chin.

"Hmm…well let's head back. Abarai-kun and Kuchiki-san may have arrived by now…" he trailed off when he felt the familiar presence of a Senkaimon opening. He closed his eyes, feeling the familiar Reiatsu of Kuchiki Rukia. He was surprised when he felt the presence of Kuchiki Byakuya instead of Abarai Renji.

"What a surprise…I didn't expect Captain Kuchiki to come himself… Maybe Abarai-kun was busy?" Urahara looked at Yoruichi thoughtfully, a small smile on his lips. She merely shrugged in response.

"Whatever the case…for now, there is nothing here that can help us. I can't even feel a trace of Kurosaki-san's Reiatsu. Let alone track it. We would need a more…precise and powerful way of tracking him."

Yoruichi saw the sly glint in his eyes. She immediately spoke up, "Oh no Kisuke, you are _**not**_ using one of your experimental Kido spells to track him, no way."

Ishida looked slightly puzzled, "Experimental Kido? Urahara-san, you create Kido spells?"

Urahara nodded, "Why yes! I can't help being…curious of our particular ability to use Kido, as I got more into it, I decided to try to create some of my own. Many were successful…some…not so successful."

"Your little…tracking Kido is ridiculous! I don't even consider it tracking! What kind of tracking Kido pulls the person your tracking through a Space-Time window to the user? That is just ridiculous!" Yoruichi growled a bit, giving Urahara the death glare. Ishida was surprised Urahara could even make eye contact with the furious Yoruichi Shihoin.

"Oh come now Yoruichi-san! How bad could it be? I mean my new Kido could probably bring Kurosaki-kun back! Even if he is in Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, or even the Precipice World! I mean, yes, I only used it on you Yoruichi-san. I mean, I am working out a few glitches but…what could go wrong? Worst case scenario, I blow a hole in the fabric of reality and we all die in an instant, but, I mean come on, what are the chances of that happening?" Urahara smiled, as if what he said was completely normal. Ishida merely gaped at him while Yoruichi just shook her head, both her hands on her hips.

Yoruichi turned to Ishida, "You, Quincy. Move a few yards away from us. If anything happens, I want you to report it to the Kuchiki siblings and the rest of the group. I can't believe I'm saying this but…" Yoruichi sighed, giving Urahara a glum look, "I'm going to try Urahara's plan." Urahara grinned in triumph.

Ishida fixed his glasses, using his middle finger to push the center of his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, "Yoruichi-san…are you sure this is wise? I mean an experimental Kido spell?"

Yoruichi nodded, "Yeah…I don't really trust it either…but Urahara did create a few Kido spells that helped defeat Aizen so…"

Ishida nodded in agreement and took a step back, disappearing from their sights. He appeared a few houses away, but kept a clear view of the two Shinigami.

"You ready, Yoruichi-san?" Urahara gave her a sly smile, tuning to her with his hand still on his hat. It was pretty windy…

"Whatever Kisuke! Just start the damn incantation." Yoruichi rolled her eye, crossing her arms as she looked away.

Urahara smiled, obliging to her command. He started to speak, his left hand pointing down at the ground, "_Come yer obedient dogs, search for the one who your master seeks, bloody fangs that are covered by luminous masks, eyes of the devil firey and full of hatred. Sniff to the end of hell and back, and even dare to take a step into heaven._"

"_Run swiftly across the terrain, and drag the one your master seeks to his feet, and even dare to drag your master to the one he seeks!_" Urahara spoke calmly but with authority, his eyes flashing a slight red as he brought his hand down in one swift movement.

"Hi. No. Mon. Kuroi Inu o Tsuiseki Suru!" as the last words left the blonde haired Shinigami's mouth, a red gate popped out of the ground. Urahara's eyes widened in surprised. _Well that is new…that never happened before…last time it either dragged Yoruichi-san to me…or me to her…_

He snapped out of his thoughts as he felt the gate tugging him in. He leaned back, resisting the pull. He felt the air around him being sucked into the red gate as well. _Ah…this might be a little problem…_

"Um…Yoruichi-san… There is a small problem…you see my Kido Spell never did this before and um…yeah…I have no idea what to do…" he smiled, feeling the gate sucking him in. His eyes widened when he noticed his…life's Reiatsu was being pulled into the gate. He grunted a bit, feeling his body go numb.

"Ara ara…" he promptly fell forward, his strength leaving him. He felt himself fly towards the gate, blackness starting to fill his vision.

Yoruichi immediately used Shunpo, grabbing Urahara with both her arms. The pull of the gate was powerful, she could barely hold her ground. She felt herself sliding towards the gate.

_Ah shit…_, she finally felt herself lose her gripping, her feet flying off the ground. The last thing she saw was Ishida's surprised face as she and Urahara both got sucked into the red vortex of doom.

o.o

_Meanwhile…back at the Chocolate Factory… Willy Wonka was introducing himself to Maximum Ride and her Flock when…oh wrong story…I meant… Back at Urahara's Shop…_

"Where is Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi Shihoin?" Kuchiki Byakuya was currently sitting down at the round table in Urahara's living room, a cup of green tea in front of him.

He had just heard about what happened to Ichigo along with his younger sibling, Kuchiki Rukia. He could tell she was worried, by her fidgeting and biting of her fingernails. He knew she usually kept her manners strict and proper in front of him, wanting to please him, but seemed to have completely forgotten about that in the case of Kurosaki Ichigo's disappearance.

"They went to investigate the place that Ichigo disappeared at…" Tatsuki spoke hesitantly. She could tell the two who just came in weren't human, these people who were dressed in strange black Kimonos while being armed with katanas.

"Then we should go join them. See if we can get any clu-" Rukia's sentence was cut short as Ishida came bursting through the doors.

"Ishida-kun…?" Inoue looked at him hesitantly, a worried expression on her face, "What happened? Where is Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san?"

Ishida fixed his glasses, straightening himself up before speaking, "They…I don't know what to say…they…got absorbed?" everyone in the room besides Byakuya looked at each other in confusion.

"A-Absorbed? What are you talking about?" Rukia got up on one knee, demanding that the Quincy answer her.

"W-Well…Urahara-san was…he wanted to test out one of his…new Tracking Kido spells he created…he said it was experimental and that is opens Space-Time windows, either dragging the user to the targeted person or dragging the person to the user… Judging by the results, Urahara-san was far from perfecting it…apparently, instead of dragging Ichigo to us…"

"The spell dragged both Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi Shihoin to where Kurosaki Ichigo is." Byakuya looked up at the Quincy, finishing his sentence for him.

"Yeah…" Ishida looked away, "It happened pretty fast…no…more of, I didn't react fast enough…by the time I started to move, they both got sucked into this…red gate that opened. It was…sucking them in…like a vortex."

Rukia glanced at her elder brother, who seemed to be thinking for a second. Perhaps they were thinking about the same thing… Maybe…

Urahara had opened a gate to Hell, and Hell was exactly where Ichigo was currently at…

**Uraharax: Rewrote it…you can see the difference, hopefully. Oh and yeah I'm sticking with sending Urahara and Yoruichi. Then someone I'm sending Rukia, to pair her with Ichigo. Yeah, IchiRuki fic. Sorry folks. And I know a lot of you hate Japanese, and I'm keeping it out but I can't take out the honorifics, I can't write the names without them for some reason, so spare me. Oh and the moves, sound cooler in Japanese so spare that too…thanks.**


	3. The New World

**Chapter Three: The New World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail, I still wish I did.**

**Uraharax: Okay kids, new outline. I'm starting from the Lullaby arc or whatever, giving Ichigo his own quest in the beginning then so on and so forth before the main events. Yoruichi and Urahara will be kept away. You'll see how they enter. Still working on bringing Rukia here, later though.**

Ichigo groaned, his head aching like crazy, his body feeling like it was on fire again. _Why is this happening again? Weren't the after effects supposed to have passed by now? _

He felt a cool hand wipe his sweaty forehead. He turned towards the hand, sighing softly, "Ugh…is that you Karen? I had this strange dream…that I ended up in some weird place…I was a Shinigami again…it all felt so real for a dream…"

He groaned again and heard a soft lullaby, a beautiful voice… _Wait…a voice? Karin can't sing…I'm pretty sure Yuzu never sang before…no way in hell that is Dad…_

Ichigo sat up immediately, his head turning towards the lullaby. His brown eyes met the clear blue eyes of Mira, which were widened in surprise.

She smiled a bit nervously, "G-Good morning…Kurosaki-san…are you alright?" she picked up a wet towel and wiped his forehead, the cold clothe bringing him back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry for startling you…" Ichigo turned away, looking out the window at the blue sky. _What am I saying…I don't even know where I am…_

Ichigo shook his head of these thoughts and focused on Mira again. _She is beautiful…I'll give her that…what an unnatural hair color…like Toshiro or Ukitake-san…_

"Um…thanks, Mira-san. Sorry for troubling you…I don't know why my body keeps doing this…" he scratched the back of his head, looking down at the bed.

"Oh! It's no bother! You should really rest up….it was our fault for letting you walk around when you just woke up from your little coma." she smiled warmly at him and got up, heading towards the door.

As she was heading out the door she turned around, smiling at him as she closed the door slowly, "Rest up, Kurosaki-san, a doctor will be here to check up on you in a little so stay put ok? I'll be back in a little bit."

Ichigo nodded at her, earning a small wave from her. He watched her close the door and then laid back down, his hands behind his head. He looked at the ceiling as if all the answers to his current situation would be written up there. He closed his eyes, entering his inner world. He faced the young Tensa Zangetsu, along with his look-like White Hollow.

_**Ha ha yeah right. Are you an idiot? No answers up there! Idiot! Ha ha ha. You can't expect the answers to just pop up out of nowhere! Do it yourself! **_

Ichigo glared at the Hollow inside him, "Yeah, I know that. And I'm not by myself, I have old man Zange- I mean, Tensa Zangetsu over there and you. Well, actually, just Tensa Zangetsu."

_**Ha ha whatever you say, Ichigo. You know you'll be using my power again, just you wait. **_Ichigo clenched his fists, looking up at the infinite sideways buildings.

_He is right about one thing…I can't just lay around and wait for the answers… Damn it…if only I knew where I was… I don't get what happened…did I really die or was it something else? Did I get transported somewhere…?_

_**Oi oi what the hell do you think your doing? Whining like a little prick? Do you want your Mommy? Don't be such a wimp!**_

**Shut up, Hollow. Ichigo, listen. Don't panic, keep cool. We will get through this somehow. Whether you like it or not, Hollow, all three of us are in this together. We all are in big trouble if one of us in big trouble, so don't antagonize him, Hollow. **Tensa Zangetsu spoke smoothly, his dark cloak doing the fire-slime movement as it moved on his body.

_**Che! I got it, don't be so strict, Old Man. **_Ichigo rolled his eye at these two spirits inside of him. He was thankful for these two weird Spirits in his head or soul, whatever. Whether it be a Zanpakuto or an Hollow, but it was seriously making him doubt his sanity…

o.o

Ichigo tied his Shinigami kimono around his waist tightly. He just had his check up from the doctor, well, he guessed it was a check up. A tall elderly man with long white hair had come, placing one hand on Ichigo's chest, forehead, and neck before concluding that nothing was wrong.

Ichigo was wondering where he got his doctor's degree when the old man put his hand up, a slight glow appearing around it. Ichigo was a bit surprised when a screen came up, like in one of those Sci-Fi movies where a projection just popped up out of nowhere.. Ichigo stayed silent while Makarov and the doctor spoke and was glad when the doctor concluded with "You are healthy, quite beyond healthy, you're very fit".

When Ichigo asked about the little screen, Makarov said something about Archive magic? Magic?

Ichigo once again scratched his head, trying to make heads or tails of this place. Ok so, these people call Reiatsu, Magic. Maybe that was it? And…this place has a lot of different um… Magic types…magic abilities…

Ichigo scratched his head again for the tenth time. _Ah whatever, I'll deal with these things as I go along…overall my main goal is to find a way home…but where exactly is home from this place? Judging from how I got here this will be difficult…ah damn it…_

Ichigo let out a defeated sigh as he walked into the big Guild hall. He sat down at one of the tables, looking around at everyone. They were all either talking or looking at the Request Board, some in groups, others alone. Judging by how the place looked, no one would guess that a brawl took place here, let alone any kind of destruction. These people cleaned up good.

He got the basic information on how this place worked, old man Makarov explained to him for about three hours. The way people make money, the life style, the government, the threats, the dangers, the regions, the towns. He couldn't remember all of them, but enough sunk in for him to get the basics.

So there were Guilds all around the nation, where the Mages take on Missions or Quests from people from all around and get paid for it. There were normal quests that could be taken on by anyone and have a pretty moderate pay.

There were the S-Class quests that were extremely dangerous and had pretty big rewards. They could only be taken on by an S-Class Mages…or a group with an official S-Class mage.

Then there were the SS-Class quests which could only be taken by S-Class mages. The rewards were most likely greater than that of an S-Class mission and were extremely risky. He heard currently only one person could easily take on these mission and that he has been gone for a while…

Moving on, there were the missions called 10 year quests, which were said to be incredibly dangerous in nature and most likely had very promising rewards for completing them. The reason they were called 10 year quests were apparently because no one had completed it for 10 years.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. _Those must be tough…no one did those in 10 years…_

**Don't forget, Ichigo. Makarov mentioned some quests even higher then that…the 100 year quests. The highest class jobs in this world, they are so dangerous that no one has been able to complete them for a hundred years. He mentioned that not many people come back alive…**

_This place is more dangerous then Soul Society in a way…jeez…_ Ichigo rubbed his forehead.

He also got some brief descriptions and names from the Gramps, of some of the unique people around the Guild. The Ice Mage, Gray Fullbuster, who seemed to strip his clothes off without thinking about it. The Titania, Erza Scarlet. The Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel. The Bookworm, Levy McGarden. One of the Take Over Trio, Elfman. The Lightning Mage, Laxus Dreyar. The Card Mage and heavy drinker, Cana Alberona. The Womanizer and Ring Mage, Loke. The Bar Maid, Mirajane. He also mentioned a few people who don't hang around the Guild much, such as the mysterious Mystogan, the strongest Fairy Tail member, Gildarts Clive. He could put faces to most of the people that were mentioned, spotting some of them right away when they entered the main Guild Hall. He didn't see anyone resembling Gildarts or Mystogan, so he left it at that.

Ichigo had a little table going on in his head, sorting out all the ranking and the system of this world. He was about to get up and take a walk when a bowl of creamy looking soup was placed in front of him. He looked up to see Mira standing there, her hands behind her back and a slight smile on her lips.

"You must be hungry, you should eat something. Nothing good will happen if you walk around on an empty stomach." she smiled and turned around, walking away, "It's on the house, so don't worry."

Ichigo nodded and muttered a thank you. He sat back down and picked up the spoon, scooping up some of the soup and sipping at it. _This soup is awesome…it tastes so warm and creamy…_

Just as Ichigo was bringing another spoonful of soup to his mouth, when the main doors of the Guild slammed open, "I'M HOME!", the loud voice belonged to the, one and only, pink haired Dragon Slayer, who was now stomping towards a buck-toothed man sitting a few feet away from Ichigo.

Ichigo listened closely as he put the spoonful of soup in his mouth, "You did something reckless again. I heard about Hargeon-" the buck-toothed man never finished as Natsu promptly kicked the man in the face, sending him flying across the room into a table, destroying a few chairs near it as well.

Ichigo watched with a bit of amusement as Natsu yelled at the man, "That information you gave me about Salamander was FAKE!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that! I just told you the rumors I'd heard, that's all!" the buck-toothed man sat up immediately, looking quite angry.

"What'd you say!" "You wanna fight?"

Ichigo watched as the chaos got bigger, the two brawlers immediately causing a domino effect as they hit the others around them, ensuing an even bigger brawl.

"Take it easy, Natsu, that's enough-" Ichigo noticed a blue cat waving it's hand, watching the brawl. He watched as one of the brawlers got hit and flew back, knocking the poor cat across the room.

Ichigo's eyes widened. _Holy crap that cat just spoke…is what I should be saying but…I've already seen a talking cat…_ Ichigo's mind wandered to a certain purple-haired Shunpo Goddess.

Ichigo immediately jumped back with his bowel of soup, his spoon in his mouth. He was just in time as one of the brawlers were thrown back, destroying his table. He dodged a few more brawlers and beer mugs flying his way. He twisted around then used Shunpo, appearing near the entrance next to a blonde haired girl.

"Amazing… I really made it to Fairy Tail!" he heard her comment from besides him. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow but made no comment.

She suddenly seemed to notice him, snapping out of her daze, "Oh hello! This is…quite an active Guild isn't it?"

Ichigo nodded, taking the spoon out of his mouth, "Isn't this freaking you out or something?"

The blonde shook her head, "I actually kind of expected Fairy Tail to be like this…I mean I've already seen Natsu destroy half the city of Hargeon."

Ichigo nodded, looking back at the Guild, "You're here to join, right? Although I wouldn't be surprised if you turned away right now…"

The blonde shook her head rapidly, "No no, it's always been my dream to join Fairy Tail! It is such an exciting Guild… Natsu brought me here saying I could join."

Ichigo nodded, "How'd you meet Natsu anyways? You said you saw him destroy half a city? What is that about?"

Lucy sweat dropped, seeming a bit embarrassed, "It's a long and complicated story…" Ichigo nodded, understanding her a little. That Natsu character didn't seem like someone who could do anything delicately…

"Oh, um… I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I'm a Celestial Mage! Nice to meet you!" Lucy smiled, offering her hand to him.

"Oh, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you." Ichigo took her hand, "What is a Celestial Mage?"

Lucy blinked then smiled a little, "A Celestial Mage uses Keys to summon various creatures and helpers. Each one is unique and has different abilities and contracts. They all have a unique personality as well! I'm aiming to get strong Keys such as the Zodiac Keys! I have about three right now!"

Ichigo nodded, bringing another spoonful of soup into his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gray get pushed towards him and Lucy.

"Ah damn…oh, the new guy! Nice to see you up and about…whose this?" Gray eyed Lucy up and down, seeming to take note of her curves and shape.

"Uh yeah…this is Lucy…she is planning on joining… Yo Gray. Mind putting some pants on? At least some underwear…" Ichigo bobbed his head, indicating that Gray look at himself.

"Oh shit! What the hell… Excuse me Miss, May I borrow your underwea-" Ichigo watched as Lucy kicked Gray back into the brawl, "Like hell I would!"

Ichigo watched quietly as Lucy 'met' the other members of the Guild pretty quickly, her images of them shattering.

He watched as Mirajane finally came up to Lucy, a warm smile on her face as she greeted Lucy. He then watched as a beer mug hit her on the head, knocking her back. The other Guild members finally got serious, Magic seals appearing around their arms and hands. That's when Ichigo moved, using Shunpo, he instantly appear next to Mirajane and Lucy, taking a defensive stance in front of them, he gripped Zangetsu's hilt.

"Whoa, look here guys. Looks like Carrot-top's feeling good enough to show us his moves." Cana smirked, three cards already glowing in her hand.

"Yes! This'll be good…we've only seen his speed so far, I wonder if he is any good at fighting!" Natsu grinned, flames covering his hands.

"I wonder what kind of magic he uses…I can't tell what he uses for his speed. I can't sense any wind magic from him…" Gray looked at Ichigo from the corner of his eye, ice forming on his hands.

"I don't see a magic seal anywhere, maybe he just uses swords?" Happy flew up next to Natsu, looking at Ichigo with interest.

Lucy looked at Ichigo carefully. _Happy's right… I don't see a Magic seal anywhere…let alone a Magic Book or Staff. But I can clearly sense raw power emitting from him…_

**Ichigo…our Reiatsu is steadily building up again. As usual, your Reiatsu is monstrous. Right now it is at the level when you were fighting Kuchiki Byakuya. No Mask or a too big of a Getsuga Tensho. No black Getsuga Tensho either, you clear? Regular ones are ok.**

Ichigo nodded in approval, _Thanks Zangetsu. I'll be careful. I haven't done Bankai or Getsuga in so long…I'll stick to regular fighting for now._

Ichigo looked around, then focused a lot of Reiatsu into himself, then let it blow out around him, creating a Reiatsu pressure down on everyone around him. A few of the weaker members of the Guild had a hard time staying up, either falling to one knee or holding themselves up with the support of a table or chair. More of the stronger members stood their ground, but clearly felt the immense power emitting from him. Everyone instantly knew that this was not an opponent they wanted to take on.

Just as everyone was about to release their Magic attacks, a huge black giant stomped down in the middle of the fight, "Will you cut it out already, you fools!"

Ichigo's eyes widened but he stayed where he was. He noticed that everyone else froze as well, instantly stopping their attacks. Lucy's eyes went wide as well, looking up at the giant with her mouth wide open, "Huge!"

Mirajane spoke up in the awkward silence, a warm smile on her face as usual, "Ah, so you were here, Master?"

Ichigo's eyes went wide yet again, _This is that tiny old man? Holy… I knew I sensed some big Reiatsu there…but still…nothing compared to the Gramps Commander when he fights…_

He suddenly heard Natsu laughing, standing triumphantly on the right side of the room, "Everybody got scared! This fight is my victo-" Ichigo watched as the Gramps promptly stepped on Natsu, silencing his small rant.

The Gramps suddenly looked down at Ichigo and Lucy, "Oh! Ichigo! You're awake! Are you feeling better!"

Ichigo nodded, his Reiatsu dying down to normal levels, "Yeah, I'm feeling better Gramps, thank for asking."

"And what's this? A newcomer, huh?" the Gramps turned his attention to Lucy now, looking down at her.

"Ah, YES!" Lucy straightened up, her eyes wide. The Gramps suddenly gave a shout, the wind around him gushing in towards him. Lucy watched with frightened eyes, then surprised eyes as the Gramps shrunk.

"Nice to meet you!" the Gramps fully shrunk to his small self, raising his right hand in greeting.

"He shrank! That aside, she called you 'Master'…" Lucy spoke with surprise in her voice, her right fist held up to her face.

"Yes, he is Fairy Tail's Master, Makarov-san." Mirajane spoke calmly, her usual smile still on her face.

Ichigo watched as Makarov jumped, doing a few front flips towards the railing on the second floor. He almost laughed when the little man hit the rail instead of landing on it, a small yelp leaving the old man's lips. He got up and straightened himself out, clearing his throat.

He spoke with his hands behind his back, but Ichigo noticed a stack of paper in his left hand, "You did it again, you fool! Look at these documents I received from the Council! They are all complaints!" he held up the stack of papers to everyone.

_The Council… It's the Organization managing all Mage Guilds…right?_ Ichigo tilted his head, thinking back to the Gramps's explanations.

"All you fools do is make the Council angry at me!" Ichigo saw everyone in the room look down as the Gramps spoke. He was trembling a little, Ichigo couldn't tell if it was from anger or just because the Gramps was old. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lucy look a little worried.

Ichigo closed his eyes as he turned towards his right, half his face looking at the Gramps as he spoke, "However…" Ichigo opened his eyes again as the Master set the stack of papers aflame, "Screw the Council!"

Ichigo smiled, facing the Gramps once again. He saw the Gramps throw the flame to the ground, letting Natsu jump at it and grab it with his mouth, munching up the flames made by him.

"Listen up!" Ichigo saw everyone look at the Gramps seriously, some closing their eyes as they listened, "The power to overcome reason, is born from reason itself. Magic is not a miraculous power. It's the synchronized and incarnated form of Spirit Energy particles that flow within us and in nature. It requires willpower and concentration. No, it is pouring all of your soul into whatever you do, is Magic. Worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, won't improve your magic. Don't be afraid of those Council fools! Follow the path you believe in! That is what Fairy Tail mages are all about!" the Gramps pointed his right hand up, forming an L shape with his index finger and thumb. He saw everyone around him point their arms up, cheering and roaring at their Master's magnificent words. Ichigo couldn't help smiling himself as he watched everyone around him grinning and cheering.

_This place…I don't think it's going to be that bad. I think I'll stick around for a little bit!_

**Small Note: Sorry everyone, for taking SO long. I've been having a few problems…and I've been lazy… Half and half of both reasons. I'm so sorry! I promise to try and update quicker next time! Thanks to Assault Godzilla for so many good ideas and support. I hope more of you read and to those who have read and are frustrated with me, sorry! Bear with me more! I plan to make this a long story! Ha! **

**Pairings: Yeah people, sorry to say, I'm going to try and make this a Rukia and Ichigo thing.**


	4. First Mission

**Chapter Four: First Mission**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail, I still wish I did.**

**UraharaX: First things first, sorry for no update, because of a misunderstanding, I got grounded, my parents are such a joy! Second, some of you raged at me, some of you thanked me. Just, let me write my story how I want to, I just write so I can write, so I can write what I want to see, I only posted the story on here because I thought some of you might enjoy it. I really only started this story for my amusement, so please try not to control how I write it. Also you might have to deal with my constant changes and stuff, I apologize in advance for them too. I just loved Yoruichi and Urahara pair, so I had to put them in. Rukia and Ichigo pair is the most likely pair for Ichigo, sorry to disappoint people, but I think for this story, I'm keeping the pairs in their Anime. And dead/out of the story people like Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, will unfortunately, stay out of my stories. Too complicated and plot twisting around. So yeah, enjoy the slow, just-following-the-storyline, chapter four. And on a more unimportant and smaller note, I am taking out the Japanese things, now that I read it, it is stupid, unless people's nicknames/attacks sound cooler in Japanese x3**

To Ichigo's surprise, everyone cleaned the whole Guild up pretty quickly, clearing the broken tables, chairs, mugs, and plates all over the ground. All of them were replaced pretty quickly, some people mending the broken patches here and there.

He noticed Natsu standing near the Request Board, looking for a high paying job, possibly one that involves fighting.

"Oh, 160,000 jewels for subduing some thieves!" Natsu grinned in triumph, holding the request in his hands.

"It's decided then!" Happy grinned, eating a fish while sitting on Natsu's left shoulder.

"Hasn't my dad come back yet?" Ichigo turned, noticing a small boy with black hair standing in front of the Master, his hands balled up into a fist.

"You're getting annoying, Romeo. If you're the son of a wizard, then believe in him and wait patiently at home!" the Master put down the mug of beer he had, his staff gripped tightly in his left hand.

"But he said he'd be back in three days, and he hasn't come home for a week!" the boy stood up a little straighter, the worry clearly visible on his face.

"That was a job at Mount Hakobe, if I recall." the Master looked thoughtful for a second, his head tilting a little bit.

"It's not that far away! Go out and look for him!" the little boy brought his fists up a little, his expression turning more fierce.

"Your old man is a wizard! And there ain't a wizard in this guild who can't take care of himself! Go home and drink some milk or something!" the Master shouted, looking down at the boy fiercely. Ichigo noticed a few sympathetic glances from the people around. He saw Mirajane looking at the boy from the corner of her eyes, while Natsu looked fiercely at the conversation transpiring.

Ichigo turned back towards the Master when he heard him yelp. "Stupid!" he saw the Master fly back. The kid had taken a step forward and hit the old man, tears in his eyes. The Master landed with a thump, knocking a few spoons and forks down.

"Damn it!" he watched as the kid left, running out with angry tears in his eyes. He couldn't help but feel sympathy for the boy who was worrying about his dad.

"Must be hard on him." Ichigo heard Lucy speak from behind him. He got up, walking over to where she was seated. He took a seat on one of the stools, placing his arms on the bar's counter.

"His words were harsh, but the master is actually worried." Mirajane didn't turn around as she spoke, seeming to be focusing on cleaning a wine bottle.

Ichigo heard a hard crash to his left. He looked over and saw that Natsu had slammed the request flyer back into the Request Board, walking towards the front of the Guild.

"Hey, Natsu, don't break the board!" a tall, masculine man named Nab exclaimed, looking at the Request Board with wide eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Master give out a small sigh.

"Master, you sure about this? He's going to save Macao, you know?" Nab leaned against the counter of the bar with his left elbow, watching Natsu leave with his backpack.

The buck-toothed man nodded, his beer mug held up to his lips, "That's why he is such a kid."

"All this is gonna do is hurt Macao's pride." Nab scratched the back of his head, deciding whether or not if he should stop Natsu or not.

"No on can decide what someone else should do with their life. Leave him be!" the Master spoke with his left eye closed, a short sigh escaping his lips at the end.

"I wonder what he is going to do…" Lucy turned around, looking at the front doors.

"You see, Natsu is just like Romeo-kun." Ichigo turned his attention back to Mirajane, listening closely.

"The same thing happened with Natsu…" he noticed Mirajane's sad gaze, "All the Mages at Fairy Tail carry something with them. A scar, or pain…or suffering…"

Ichigo closed his eyes, remembering his mother…how she died protecting him…all because he was lured in by a Hollow… He opened his eyes, coming to a decision.

o.o

"Why are you two here?", Ichigo yawned, looking at the Dragon Slayer who was currently laying down with a sick look on his face, groaning and moaning. He crossed his arms as he sat back against the leather benches in the carriage they were currently in. He closed his eyes, ignoring Natsu's question and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"There's nothing wrong with us coming along is there? That aside…you really can't deal with transportation vehicles, can you?" Lucy smiled brightly as Natsu tried his best to glare at her, but gave up and went on with his groaning.

Ichigo thought back to what Mirajane had told him and Lucy about Natsu's past, "_Natsu's dad…left and didn't return as well. Even though I said dad, I mean his foster parent. And a dragon to boot."_

"_Huh? A Dragon! Natsu was raised by a Dragon?" Lucy stood up from her seat, surprise clear on her face._

_Mira nodded while she continued to clean the dishes, "When Natsu was little, that Dragon found him in a forest. It taught him how to speak, read and use magic. However… One day, that dragon disappeared from Natsu's sight."_

"_I see…so that's Igneel…" Lucy spoke up softly, a sympathetic tone in her voice. She seemed to be thinking a bit, her hand on her chin. _

_Ichigo listened intently, a bit shocked about mythical beasts such as Dragons actually existing…_

"_Natsu is…looking forward to the day he can see Igneel again." Ichigo looked at Mira, who was smiling again by now, "Isn't that cute?"_

Ichigo was snapped out of his daze when the carriage suddenly stopped, "We're here…" he heard Lucy comment from besides him.

"It stopped!" Natsu was suddenly full of spirit, blowing small bursts of flame from his mouth while doing a strange dance. Natsu's cat friend, Happy, danced along with him.

"I'm sorry! We can't go any further!" Ichigo heard the carriage driver speak quickly from outside. He got up, opening the door and stepping out. He was a little taken aback when he saw that they were now high up in the mountains, a blizzard blowing all around them.

He saw the blue cat, Happy, hanging onto the door for dear life, being blown away by the blizzards strong winds. He quickly grabbed him, keeping him from flying away.

"Thank you, Ichigo!" Happy spoke cheerfully. Ichigo nodded and put the cat on Natsu's shoulder, making sure he had a firm grip before letting him go.

Natsu grinned at Ichigo and gave him a thumbs up before he started to walk up the mountain. Ichigo followed suit, quickly followed by Lucy.

"It is freezing! Even though this is a mountain, it's summer time! A blizzard like this is just weird!" Lucy whined from behind them, rubbing her arms.

"Your just dressed lightly." Ichigo sweat dropped at Natsu's comment, looking at Natsu's black vest with no shirt, his arms and chest completely exposed to the snow.

"Your just as lightly dressed! Lend me this blanket!" Lucy grabbed the rolled up blanket on top of Natsu's backpack, tugging at it with no avail.

"What a noisy girl…" Natsu looked at Lucy from the corner of his eyes, looking back at her from over his shoulder, "Aye." responded Happy from his shoulder.

"I got it!" Lucy suddenly shouted, an idea forming in her head, "Open up! Gate of the Clock! Horologium!", a blue magical seal appeared in front of Lucy as she swung one of her silver keys downward. Shortly after, in a puff of smoke came out a tall, brown grandfather clock with long, black arms, a glass case, a roman-numeral clock at the center, and a small face at the top with slit eyes and a mustache-like mouth.

"Wow! A clock!"

"Cool!" Natsu and Happy couldn't help being fascinated by Lucy's celestial magic, not many mages in Fairy Tail used summoning magic.

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit as Lucy opened the clock up and went inside, wrapping Natsu's blanket around herself. He saw as Lucy mouthed something, her teeth chattering.

"Huh? I can't hear you." Natsu looked down at Lucy, tilting his head slightly. The talking clock answered for Lucy, explaining that no one could hear anything that the person inside himself was saying.

"Say says, 'I will stay here.' is what she wants to tell you all." the clock spoke up, his arms outstretched.

"Then why did you come with us?" Natsu immediately responded, his shoulders drooping a bit.

"She asks, 'What kind of job was Macao-san doing, in a place like this?' is what she would like for you to answer." the clock spoke again, his arms dropping.

"Did you come with us without knowing that?" Natsu crossed his arms, turning to his right a little bit to face the mountains, "He was going to destroy the atrocious monster, Vulcan."

Inside the clock, Ichigo saw Lucy's eyes widen then immediately yell something, " 'I want to go home' is what she said." Natsu sighed, shaking his head, turning around and heading back up the mountain, "And I say 'Okay, head back then'." Happy muttered a small "Aye" as he walked next to Natsu.

Ichigo scratched his head and soon joined Natsu, walking up the mountain. _So damn cold…__**that's**__ why Gramps wanted me to bring a jacket… _Ichigo wrapped the jacket around himself tightly, looking up the huge mountain. _I'm going to regret this…_

"Macao! Are you here?" Natsu cupped one hand to his mouth, yelling out towards the mountains. Happy spoke up from his shoulder, "Macao!"

Ichigo stood behind him, closing his eyes to sense if there were any Reiatsu around that wasn't any of theirs.

Then he heard it, a rumbling and then the sound of something heavy sliding down the mountain behind us. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and pulled him out just as a giant…white monkey came jumping down, both it's arms held over it's head to slam down onto their heads.

Ichigo used Shunpo, moving out of the way as Natsu jumped back, away from the deadly blow as well. From besides Natsu, Ichigo heard Happy yell out, "That's a Vulcan!"

Suddenly it snorted and ran towards the Clock summoned by Lucy. Ichigo watched as it grabbed the clock, peering inside, "It's a human woman!"

Natsu smashed his right hand into his left palm, a flame bursting out, "So you can talk, huh?" Ichigo watched as the Monkey picked up the Clock and ran away, " 'Who cares if it can talk. Just save me!' is what she says." the Clock spoke for Lucy once more, it's voice calm as ever as it got carried off as well.

o.o

_Near the top of Mount Hakobe …._

Lucy was crying and mumbling with her hands pressed against the inside of her Clock summon.

" 'Why did it come to this? What is with this monkey? He is too excited!' is what she said, but…." the Clock once again spoke for Lucy. The monkey came up, pressing his face to the other side of the glass door, "A woman!" it spoke with a perverted look on it's face.

Suddenly the Clock glowed then disappeared in a ball of light, leaving Lucy to deal with the perverted monkey, "What? Wait, Horologium! Don't disappear!" Lucy spoke in a panicky voice. "Time is up. Goodbye~" the Clock spoke in the same tone it usually spoke in, no concern in his voice at all. "Extension! I demand an extension!" Lucy yelled out, moving back.

The monkey gave an even more perverted expression as it reached it's hands out towards Lucy. Just as it was about to reach her, a hand grabbed it's left arm.

"Hey, perverted monkey. What do you think you're doing?" Ichigo looked at the monkey from the corner of his eyes. He then lifted his right leg up, and kicked the monkey in the stomach, swinging his right leg towards the left. The monkey gave a grunt of pain and flew back, crashing into a nearby ice pillar.

"You damn monkey! Where's Macao!" Ichigo saw Natsu running up from the entrance, a fierce look on his face. Ichigo saw Natsu fall, spinning on his back and crashing into the wall.

"Eh…how lame! Can't he make a cool entrance like Ichigo…" Lucy covered her face with her left hand, shaking her head. Ichigo blinked as the monkey got back up, glaring at Ichigo.

From where Natsu was laying on his back upside down, his legs resting against the wall, he glared at the monkey, "Hey! Where is Macao?" the monkey gave Natsu a puzzled look, "You can understand me, right? Macao! He is a human man!"

"Man?" the monkey's hand came up to it's lip, a puzzled look on it's face. "Yeah! Where did you hide him?" Natsu pointed his finger at he monkey, his look fierce.

"Whoa! He already claimed that it hit him!" Lucy spoke from behind Natsu, wrapping the blanket around herself closer, slinking back.

The monkey waved it's hand at Natsu, pointing to it's right. "He understood me!" Natsu ran over to the open window on the right side of the cave. He looked out, poking his head out, "Where is he?"

Ichigo didn't react quick enough before the monkey kicked Natsu out, striking him with its hand from behind. Ichigo heard Natsu yell out, "Monkey!" as he fell, the long drop quite clear to him.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran over to the small opening, looking out. The monkey was doing some stupid dance, singing to itself, "I don't need men! I like women!"

Ichigo ran over to Lucy, his back to her, facing the monkey. He drew Zangetsu, pointing it at the monkey, "You piece of shit…"

"Oh no… Hey, he didn't die, right? Natsu…" Lucy spoke with much worry, her eyes wide as she looked for any traces of Natsu in the white blizzard below.

Truthfully, Ichigo wasn't sure but he knew that Natsu was a tough kid, he wouldn't die from that. Lucy turned on the monkey, dropping her blanket. She glared at the monkey, fire in her eyes, "Damn perverted monkey! I'll teach you a lesson!" the monkey was rubbing it's knuckles together, perversely saying the word woman over and over again.

Lucy slipped off another golden key from her waist, bringing it up and slicing it down like a knife, "Open up! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" a blue magic circle appeared in front of her. Out of the ground came out a cow wearing only brown fingerless leather gloves, black boots, and a Speedo, with a giant, twin bladed battle axe on it's back. It had a golden ring in its flat nose, horns coming out of it's head.

Ichigo stared at he bull. He and the monkey spoke at the same time, "A cow?" Lucy kept looking at the monkey, her eyes still burning, "Taurus is the most powerful Spirit I've contracted with!"

Ichigo frowned, "Your most powerful spirit is a perverted looking cow?" the cow spirit looked at Lucy, crossing it's arms with hearts in its eyes, "Lucy, you have a nice body as usual… You're really beautiful!" Ichigo sweat dropped, "A perverted cow at that…"

Lucy put her hand on her forehead, looking away, "Yeah, he's a big pervert as well…"

The monkey's eyes sharpened, glaring at he cow, "Don't steal my woman!" the cow glared back, "My woman? That's an unforgivable remark!"

"Taurus!" Lucy shouted, the cow then jumped into the air, drawing it's axe. It swung it down with both hands, crashing the axe down into the ground, sending a shockwave of rocks towards the monkey. It promptly jumped away, dodging the attack easily.

"It's fast!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise. The monkey then jumped in the air, dropping down towards the cow. Lucy gasped as was just about to tell Taurus to dodge it when suddenly, Natsu came in flying with a kick, his foot crashing into Taurus's head.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out in surprise. Taurus flew back landing on the ground unconscious, his axe landing in the floor, "Looks like I'm out for the count…" Taurus muttered before blacking out, "So weak!" Lucy cried out, pointing at Taurus.

"Hey, did the number of monsters increase?" Natsu pointed his thumb at the monkey, looking at Ichigo. The monkey looked puzzled again, looking at Natsu.

"He was our ally you idiot! A spirit!" Ichigo yelled at Natsu, pointing Zangetsu at Natsu. "Oh you want to fight?" Natsu brought his arms up, looking at Ichigo with a excited grin. "Don't fight you idiot!" Lucy screamed at Natsu, waving her arms around. Natsu looked back at the monkey, "That's a spirit?" Lucy screamed again, "No the cow!"

Lucy suddenly snapped out of it, pointing her finger at Natsu in awe, "Wait, how did you survive?" Natsu looked back at her and grinned, "It's all thanks to Happy!" he turned to Happy flying in the air, "Thank you."

"Aye!" Happy responded back happily. "You can't deal with transportation vehicles, but you are okay with Happy?"

Natsu looked at her funny, "What are you talking about? Happy isn't a transportation vehicle. He is our friend, how cruel…" Lucy waved her hands, "T-That's right, I'm sorry."

The monkey growled, scrunching his face together, "She is my woman!" it jumped, its arms once again over its head, swinging down towards Natsu again. Natsu brought his left arm up, blocking the monkey's downward thrust with ease, the ground below him breaking.

"Listen! All Fairy Tail members are my friends!" the monkey swung its leg around and kicked Natsu, who blocked it with a cross guard in front of his face. He flew back a few feet, skidding to a halt, "The old man, Mira, those annoying guys Gray and Elfman," the monkey ran towards Natsu, baring its teeth. A red magic circle appeared under Natsu, magical energy building in him, "Happy and Lucy too…all of them are my friends." Flame appeared under him, the energy flowing up, "That's why…" the monkey jumped, swinging its arm at Natsu. Natsu countered, smashing his flame covered foot into the monkey's stomach, the flame exploding through the monkey, "I'm taking Macao back home!" the monkey shot back, crashing into the ceiling. It immediately landed back down on it's feet, crouching down. A few ice spikes dropped down from the ceiling, piercing the ground. The monkey growled and smashed it's hands together, breaking the ice spikes and sent shards of ice towards Natsu.

"These kinds of thing's won't work against fire!" Natsu stood firm, the ice shards melting on impact. As the steam cleared, Ichigo saw the monkey with the cow's twin bladed axe in it's hand, a grin on its face.

"Uh oh.." Natsu muttered as he stepped back, "That's Taurus' ax!" the cow that was still pretty knocked out spoke in a small voice, "Lucy-swan…."

The monkey swung around the axe with much power, slashing at Natsu. Natsu dodged the deadly weapon easily, but slipped on the ice. He dropped onto his back, a small expression of surprise on his face. The monkey took this chance and swung the axe down, attempting to chop Natsu in two.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out in panic. Ichigo used Shunpo, appearing in front of Natsu in a flash. He brought Zangetsu up with on hand, blocking the axe easily. The monkey's strength didn't come anywhere near Jidanbou's swings.

The monkey grunted, trying to overpower Ichigo. It brought it's full weight down on the axe but had no success. Natsu then took this chance to give a swift kick to the monkey's stomach. The monkey grunted and stumbled back, holding it's stomach.

Natsu grinned and smashed his knuckles together, a red dragon magic symbol appearing in front of him. His eyes changed into slits as he gathered fire into his fists. "Here I go!" he jumped forward towards the monkey, his right fist drawn back, "Karyu no Tekken!" he smashed his fist into the monkey's face, sending it flying back towards the wall. A small explosion occurred, blowing a small hole in the mountain. The monkey was smoked and unconscious, the rumble of the wall it crashed into around its head.

Happy floated by Lucy happily, "He did it!" Lucy let out a small sight, "Weren't you going to ask that monkey where Macao is?" Natsu scratched his head, "Ah I forgot." Ichigo shook his head, putting Zangetsu on his back again.

"He's completely knocked out." Lucy looked down at the monkey, her hands on her thighs. The monkey suddenly glowed yellow, a magic circle appearing in front of it. Growing smaller then exploding into a small ball of gas. As the light cleared, a man was in place of the monkey. Ichigo's eyes widened as he joined Natsu and Lucy, "Macao?" Natsu cried out, moving towards the man.

"Eh? This guy? He was a perverted monkey just now!" Lucy shouted, not believing him. Happy spoke from besides her, "He must've been exposed to Vulcan's 'Take Over'."

Lucy looked at Happy with a puzzled expression, "Take over?" Happy nodded, "It is a spell to possess someone's body." Ichigo's eyes widened again, _Is there anything magic can't do? _Happy continued with his explanation, "Vulcans capture humans and take over their body in order to live."

By now Natsu and Lucy had laid Macao out and removed his coat and shirt, treating his wounds with bandages and medicine he had brought. Happy continued explaining as they watched Macao rest on the blanket Natsu had laid out, It seems that he fought fiercely before he was exposed to 'Take Over'."

Natsu's expression turned fierce as he leaned forward, "Macao! Don't you dare die! Romeo is waiting for you! Open your eyes!" The man slowly opened his eyes, clearly still in pain, "Natsu…?" he spoke uncertainly, still a bit disorientated from the Take Over.

"Macao!" Natsu's expression turned into a childish grin. "I'm so pathetic. I defeated 19 of them. But the 20th took me over…" Lucy let out a small gasp. Even Ichigo was a little surprised. "It is pissing me off! Damn it! I can't face Romeo like this!" Macao shut his eyes, clenching his teeth. "That's not true! Defeating that many is astonishing!"

_No way! That monkey wasn't alone? Doing such a job all by himself… _Lucy's mouth was open, staring at Natsu and Macao in awe.

Natsu gripped Macao's hand, helping him up, "Let's go home where Romeo is waiting." Macao grinned back at him. _Amazing… I really can't match up with them. _Lucy smiled, looking down a bit.

"What are you grinning about, Lucy? You're scaring me." Happy huffed, his little paw covering his mouth. Lucy's expression turned vicious, an annoyed tick mark appearing on her forehead, "I will rip off your whiskers, kitty!"

o.o

Back home, little Romeo sits alone thinking about what some of the older kids had said to him a few days ago.

_Fairy Tail's mages aren't a big deal. They are just a bunch of cowards who spend all their time drinking! I am gonna be a knight when I grow up. Mages are just a bunch of drunks!_

So Romeo had gone to his father, _Dad get a job! This situation is really embarrassing me. _

So his father had responded back with much enthusiasm, _Alright! _He had got a job and left, to hunt the Vulcan. He had not come back since. Was it his fault? Romeo wiped a few tears from his eyes.

Suddenly, Natsu called out to him, "Romeo!" Romeo looked up to see Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Ichigo walking up the path, Macao being supported by Natsu. Romeo's mouth dropped open, his eyes filling up with tears. He jumped off the stairs he was sitting on, hugging his father, "Dad!" Macao fell back, grunting.

"Dad! I'm really sorry!" Romeo cried, hugging his father tight. "I worried you, right? Forgive me." Macao hugged Romeo back. "It's okay! I am the son of a mage after all!" Lucy, Happy, Natsu, and Ichigo watched the two warmly, smiles on their faces then turned, walking down the road.

"If those damn brats make fun of you again, tell them this. 'Can your dads defeat 19 monsters?'" Macao grinned, looking down at his son. Romeo grinned back at him happily, then turned around, running down the road a bit, cupping his hands to his mouth, yelling down the road, "Natsu! Happy! Thank you!" Natsu and Happy turned, grinning, "Yeah!" "Aye!"

"Ichigo and Lucy, thank you too!" Lucy turned around, blushing a bit and waved, a big smile on her lips. Ichigo turned as well, smiling and waved, "Yeah! Anytime!"

_July 4__th__, this was my first day in another world, a world full of Magic and Monsters. And I had experienced a crazy fight, a snow storm in a mountain, a giant monkey monster, a summoned cow, and a reunion of a father and son. Fairy Tail is a crazy and outrageous guild… But it might not be so bad. _Ichigo looked up at the orange sky, kind of looking forward to his time in this new world.

**Comment: Sorry for being late. I'm writing when I can, which is little time now. Life is getting crazy. I was suggested to put this story up for adoption, which I am tempted to do for you guys, but I can't. This is my first story and I love it. I only posted on here because I though it would be fun for you guys to see. I don't really write for you guys, sorry to say, but for me. So yeah, I'll post when I can, I'll write when I can, thanks for some of you who are patient enough to stick by me~ Hugs and cookies to you all~**


End file.
